Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lids for food and other types of containers. More particularly, the invention relates to vacuum lids.
Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been a problem to keep foods fresh, after the container has been opened. This is particularly an issue with coffee, because the very desirable aroma of the coffee dissipates when the coffee is exposed to air over a period of time. Today, coffee is typically sold in containers or packages that initially have a vacuum seal. The seal is broken, however, once the container or package is opened.
What is needed is a vacuum lid that is inexpensive to manufacture and that effectively and repeatedly provides a vacuum seal on the container.